


Red Cheeks

by Mapachi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Jeno keeps mostly to himself yet even he is not immune to the school's sweetheart Na Jaemin.His friends Jungwoo and Mark want him to get over his crush on Jaemin but as someone who wants to be a hero, courage is something he needs to have, right?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second contribution to the nomin tag! I really didn't expect to write this but the inspiration hit and I'm procrastinating on [Nectar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867962) (shameless self-promo, sue me) so I gave in and now we are here!
> 
> If you're unfamiliar with MHA, quirks are superpowers and the vast majority of the population has one. Heroes are a new profession in this universe.
> 
> TW for blood and teenagers making out, nothing explicit though.

Honestly, Jeno doesn't understand why Mark and Jungwoo are so key in trying to discourage him regarding his supposedly low chances with one of the most popular school's sweethearts Na Jaemin.

He is perfectly aware that he's nowhere near the level of Jaemin's league. The slightly younger boy is at the top of the food chain with his handsome and beautiful face, a lovable personality that has teachers favoring him and other students swooning while also able to have high grades across the board.

And Jeno, well he only really talks to his friends all of which he doesn't share classes with so that means he stays quiet during class hours unless he's participating in something that he really only does when the teacher asks him to.

Then how is it that Jeno's crush on Jaemin started? 

It was simple really. A month ago, at the start of their third year of middle school, Jaemin was changed to Jeno's class when his grades jumped enough for it at the end of their second year.

They didn't sit together or even close, Jeno was sat all the way to the front of the classroom and Jaemin at the last seat of Jeno's row. But all it took was Jeno leaving school later than normal, having lost track of time at the library, he was but a street away from their school when he saw Jaemin right outside of an alleyway, picking up a small mewling stray kitty.

Jeno stood there, frozen and finally realizing why other students gushed about Jaemin's pretty face as he watched the boy hold the kitty right in front of his face, smiling so prettily.

Then, Jaemin probably having sensed Jeno's eyes staring at him, turned towards him, his smile dropping just for a moment before it came back full force. "Hey, Jeno! What are you doing still here?" He had asked, surprising Jeno who didn't know the younger knew his name and it must have shown on his face as the other boy giggled. "We are classmates now, remember?"

They walked home together, talking about nothing and everything, their conversation led mostly by Jaemin until they had to part ways, Jeno's heart fluttering at the soft smile Jaemin gave him when he told him he would see him tomorrow, a warmth blooming in his chest with the knowledge that Jaemin was taking home the cute stray kitten.

Jaemin didn't talk to him the next day but he nodded and smiled at him as he walked past him. 

And Jeno, Jeno was content with just that, at least until now, that the butterflies have accumulated in his stomach and they can barely flutter their wings, piling inside and making it hard for him to breath, a weight he can't keep ignoring.

But his friends keep on telling him to not reach for Jaemin, that he couldn't be good news when he ignored him for a month now.

Jeno believes they think so because they don't see the glances Jaemin sends him as he does, they don't catch the beautiful boy staring like he does when no one else is looking, they miss the sparkle his doe eyes gain when they lock gazes.

With middle school ending soon, Jeno knows he has to act now because the future is uncertain and he may be losing a chance if he keeps on letting Jaemin slip through his fingers.

He is going to go to a different high school after all, following the dream that formed in his heart when he saved a little girl in the playground by throwing a rock at a man that picked her up and tried to fly away with her.

Jeno knows the hero industry is highly competitive but he also believes the competition shouldn't discourage him because at the end of the day they all work to protect the innocent, the more the merrier.

So that is why he has to make his move before the year ends, not knowing what Jaemin is planning if he will continue studying at their current school or will also pursue heroics.

Though, the chances of Jaemin doing that are very low.

He's quirkless.

Most quirks are developed before turning 6 years old. There are few and very _very_ rare cases of late bloomers but no so late like to the point of reaching teenagehood.

Jeno doesn't care that Jaemin is quirkless and neither does anyone else seem to care about it, that doesn't mean quirkless kids don't get bullied in today's society but Jaemin is just so lovable that no one cared about it, even the school's bullies were weak to the boy's charm.

Honestly, Jeno wonders sometimes if _that_ isn't his quirk, being so charming and adored by everyone but surely he would have gotten tested by now.

He knows Jaemin constantly gets confessed by students and even classmates, that at least once a week someone gathers the courage to outright ask him on a date if not at least hand him a love letter.

But he won't let that knowledge scare him away from trying his luck himself.

  
"I really don't think you should do this," Jeno wishes he didn't feel disappointed by Mark's words but he can't help the way his shoulders drop. "Dude can't we like, at least wait for you at the school gate?" Jungwoo nods along to Mark's suggestion, a pout on his lips but Jeno shakes his head.

"I'm going to ask him on a date, Mark, if you two are here when we walk out that will be so embarrassing," He explains, internally cringing at the idea of that scene unfolding. Having his two older friends waiting for him would make him look like a baby and that is not the idea he wants Jaemin to have of him. "You two can leave now, he should be done soon,"

His two friends share a look, clearly still against the idea of leaving him alone but Jeno crosses his arms in front of his chest and glares at them, promising he _will_ be mad at them if they don't leave already.

He lets himself be hugged by Jungwoo, the older boy hugging him tightly before he lets go, leaving Jeno confused because it almost felt like he's wishing him luck yet he knows Jungwoo just like Mark doesn't support Jeno's crush on Jaemin.

It doesn't take more than a few minutes after his friends leave for Jeno to hear two pairs of steps nearing the middle school entrance. He stands up straight and combs his black hair down with deft fingers.

Jaemin is now there, just a couple meters away from him, doe eyes widening when he catches Jeno's and his pink lips part open yet no noise goes past them. The boy that had been walking beside him stops when Jaemin does, sharp eyes looking at Jeno and then at Jaemin before patting the taller boy's back once and continuing on his way outside of the building, offering Jeno a quick node and a small smile.

Not one for the dramatics or beating around the bush, lacking the social skills to actually talk his way up to his goal, Jeno just drops the question on Jaemin when the boy stands an arm's length away.

"Would you go on a date with me, please?" Jeno's grasp on his backpack's shoulder straps tightens until his knuckles turn white but he doesn't allow himself to look away from Jaemin's doe eyes.

He's actually glad he doesn't because he gets to see the way the sparkle in Jaemin's eyes intensified until Jeno is sure he could outshine any starry sky. "I would love to."

  
To his friends' dismay and the surprise of the student body, Jeno and Jaemin start officially dating just a week after their first date.

Jeno is really happy, the only negative emotion he has felt in the week he's been dating Jaemin is towards his friends that keep on warning him about Jaemin even after Jeno introduced them to him.

They had done a very bad job at hiding their distrust towards Jaemin and Jeno had gotten so upset he stood up, gently taking Jaemin's hand in his, and after throwing enough bills to cover his and Jaemin's unfinished order, stormed outside with his boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry about them, I don't know what is their problem, they're actually really nice," Jeno had apologized once he calmed down, sitting with Jaemin at a bench in a nearby park.

Jaemin, sweet beautiful Jaemin had just shaken his head as he cupped Jeno's face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, and fondly smiled at him. "I'm sure they're lovely, they're just wary of the boy who is taking their pure Jeno away from them,"

The word choice had caused Jeno to blush, mumbling about how he was not 'pure' but Jaemin didn't seem to listen to him, his doe eyes focused on Jeno's reddened cheeks, a haze covering his eyes.

Soft yet chapped lips pressed against Jeno's warm cheeks, a sweet pleased sigh escaping the younger that caused Jeno's face to heat up further. "Red becomes you so much, Nono," Jaemin had whispered like it was a secret only between them and the cute nickname had Jeno melting in Jaemin's hands.

Oh how much Jeno wished his friends could see how sweet his boyfriend was and be happy for him.

  
"No one will come, Nono," Jaemin mumbles, lips ghosting Jeno's ear and provoking a shiver to run down the older's spine. "It's just us," Blood rushes up to his face, his hold on Jaemin's lithe waist tightens and the younger lets out a short breathy moan.

His heart is pounding against his chest, he can't think of anything but Jaemin, how pliant he is underneath Jeno's hands, the way his pretty eyes stare at him with that now-familiar haze increasing in them.

They've been dating for almost a month now but something new and big is about to happen, without them having to exchange any words they're on the same page.

Jeno leans on the hand that cups one side of his face licks his lips when Jaemin's eyes glance down at them pulls the younger impossibly closer and at the same time the two of them bridge the distance between their mouths for the first time.

Jaemin's lips are softer than Jeno would have expected weeks ago, the younger having picked up the habit of wearing lip balm at one point, something that made it more difficult for Jeno to not throw away all sense of decency and have their first kiss in the middle of the busy middle school hallways.

The inexperience is obvious from both sides, lips stiff for the first few seconds before they start moving them, clumsy finding a rhythm that they can enjoy, keeping the kiss chaste and sweet.

Until Jeno leans back and Jaemin follows after him, this time parting his lips and his warm tongue swipes across the closed seam of Jeno's lips. Surprised and nervous, Jeno opens his mouth to welcome Jaemin's tongue.

The sweet gasps and little moans Jaemin lets out against his mouth have Jeno's blood heating up, gives him the courage to try stuff with his mouth and hands, stroking up and down the younger's sides and squeezing at the right places to produce more of those addicting noises.

"Nana, we should stop," Jeno breathes out a few minutes after, their lips swollen and red, chests heaving but Jaemin that is now busy exploring Jeno's neck with his mouth doesn't seem to hear him. They've moved to the teacher's desk, Jaemin sitting on top of it and Jeno standing between his parted legs.

Jeno is about to move back when Jaemin's thighs squeeze him between them, the younger's arms that had been wrapped around his shoulders keep him in place. "Nana, we really-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, a pained scream being ripped out of his throat as Jaemin bites down on the crook of his neck, hard enough to break through the skin and Jeno is pretty sure he can feel his skin being ripped off, sucked into Jaemin's mouth at the same time Jaemin's thighs squeeze him harder, making a muffled moan loud enough Jeno can still hear it.

Jeno shoves Jaemin off, being just strong enough to overpower the now whining boy. He steps back, almost stumbling down, hand up to his bleeding neck and eyes the widest they've ever been as he stares at his boyfriend.

His sweet and lovable Jaemin sits there, pouting his lips that are now covered in Jeno's blood, a blush high on his cheekbones and his doe eyes look at Jeno with that haze Jeno now interprets as _crazed,_ the strongest it been.

"Nono, come here," Jaemin whines again, making grabby hands at Jeno as if he truly expects him to come closer, Jeno's blood dripping down his chin. The smile he gives him makes him shiver for all the wrong reasons now, his white teeth are stained red Jeno feels _sick_. "Baby please, we were having fun weren't we?"

His voice is so innocent, almost childlike and Jeno doesn't know what do to. His boyfriend just bit him and not an innocent nip or even a sensual bite to make a hickey, no, he just literally bit a piece of him and was slurping up his blood.

Jeno doesn't get to figure out what to do before the classroom door is flung open, hurried steps running into the room. Two familiar voices gasp and Jeno gets pulled back, watching as Jaemin's eyes widen.

He doesn't need to question why his friends are here. Mark's premonition quirk must have caused him to see this happening, the reason behind his wariness of Jaemin all this time.

"You bastard!" Mark yells, stomping past Jeno and grabbing the bloodied shirtfront of Jaemin's uniform shirt. "You're fucked in the head how dare you-" He's screaming in Jaemin's face, his loud and sharp words breaking Jaemin from whatever trance he had gotten into, and Jeno's heart aches when he sees the tears welling in his doe eyes, the fear and panic shining crystal clear in his brown orbs.

So ignoring all voice of reason, Jeno shoves off Jungwoo's fretting hands that had been giving a soft glow as he slowly healed Jeno's neck, and pulls Mark away from the now cowering Jaemin, wrapping an arm around the younger's shoulders, his other hand coming up to the back of his head leading him to press his head against Jeno's chest. 

With Jungwoo and Mark staring frozen, Jeno shushes the whimpering Jaemin, mutters words of comfort to his ear, and cards his fingers through his silky hair. 

"Jeno, what are you doing?" Jungwoo asks, sounding so lost and confused. "He can hurt you, get away from him!" He ignores his friend's words, frowning as he feels Jaemin stiffen in his arms.

"Dude seriously get away from him," Mark says next, placing his hand on Jeno's shoulder but Jeno shrugs him off. "Jeno! He's dangerous and a sicko get-" Jaemin trembles, a sob wrecking his body and Jeno has had enough.

He glances over his shoulder to glare at the two older boys, unconsciously tightening his hold on Jaemin. "Stop calling my boyfriend those names!" Jeno snaps, his voice firm and hard like the look in his eyes.

Not caring his friends are still standing there, Jeno focuses on the still crying Jaemin. He moves the hand he has on his head to tilt his chin back, leaning away just enough to look at his face, heart protesting at the sight of the red eyes, the still flowing tears.

"Nana, what is your quirk?" Jeno softly asks yet the younger still tenses, doe eyes looking away but only for a moment. He seems to be looking for something in Jeno's eyes, he's not sure what but he must have found it as he takes a steadying breath, still breathing unevenly but he doesn't wait to get his breathing under control before answering.

"It doesn't have a name..." He starts, his voice still wet and shaky but he swallows and continues speaking. "I can transform into the people whose blood I drink," He sounds so small, so ashamed of his quirk that Jeno feels the need to reassure him somehow but he knows the younger isn't done speaking so he stays still. "It _fucked_ with my head,"

Jeno glares over his shoulder at Mark but Jaemin tugs on his shirt to earn his attention again, shaking his head up at him, lower lip protruding in a pout. "It's true, I'm aware I'm sick, disgusting, dangerous," Jeno frowns, moving his hands to cup the younger's face, stroking away the tears and not caring anymore that the blood in his beautiful face belongs to him. "I _want_ to drink your blood Nono, I want to _become_ you," Again his eyes start to get cloudy so before he can fall down a spiral of those thoughts, Jeno taps on his cheeks with his thumbs and clears his throat.

"Jaemin, having a blood-related quirk can make you have an attraction to blood," He explains, keeping his voice calm and soothing judging by how Jaemin relaxed against him, eyes focused once again as he stares up at him. "That doesn't mean you're _sick_ , you're just different," Jeno leaves out the part of how Jaemin should get professional help to learn to have better self-restraint, he can bring it up once they're actually alone.

The younger seems to be giving his words some serious thought and Jeno holds his head to his chest once again, looking over at his friends who now look appropriately ashamed.

"I don't think I need to tell you two you were being very ignorant, right?" His voice is icy cold and makes the two older boys flinch. They nod their heads and Jeno softens. He knows they were clouded by their concern and protectiveness over him. 

Jungwoo and Mark apologize to Jaemin once the younger has collected himself and the oldest even helps clean him up at the boys' bathroom, Mark lending Jaemin his jacket to cover up the bloodied shirt.

Jeno makes sure to be extra affectionate with his boyfriend the next couple of days, stealing a quick kiss or squeezing his hand every time he sees Jaemin looking with guilt at the bandage covering the wound he caused him.

It hurts Jeno, how his boyfriend doesn't feel fully comfortable in his own skin because of his quirk, that no matter how everyone adores him, Jaemin at the end of the day still thinks of himself as someone dangerous.

When Jeno suggests Jaemin gets professional help, the younger had been upset, assuming Jeno lied every time he told him he was not a sicko, it took hours of reassuring kisses and soft words for Jaemin to calm down and understand Jeno's intentions.

Middle school ends and Jeno isn't applying to a heroics-based high school but instead, he applies to their current school. Because now he has a new dream, inspired to help other people like Jaemin who struggle with their nature's quirks.

He's there for Jaemin when the younger reveals his quirk to his surprised parents, when he comes back from updating his quirk registry. Jeno holds his hand through the high school hallways and glares away the students that gossip about Jaemin with poison in their tongues.

Jeno doesn't regret it one bit when he perfectly hits the back of a senior's head across the football field with a powerfully kicked football after the older boy dared to attempt to bring down Jaemin's self-confidence earlier that day.

Jaemin, sweet and adored by everyone Jaemin, slowly learns to fully accept himself too and Jeno feels proud and so in love with his boyfriend, always making sure he knows of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jaemin was inspired by Toga who deserves better, thank you very much. Also yes, Renjun was the nameless boy with him before Jeno asked him out.
> 
> Jeno's quirk I didn't need nor bother naming but he basically can always hit the target where he wants as long as he keeps his eyes on it. Mark has visions and Jungwoo healing powers.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! If you did please consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment! Thank you for reading and take care~
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mapachiii), [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Mapachi)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is tired of living behind a mask, of hating himself because of the disgusting thoughts that always crawl inside his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, welcome back! I didn't expect to actually write this but here we are! Hope you like Jaemin's side of the story!

Sometimes, Jaemin gets tired of wearing his by now perfected mask. Being a middle school teenager is troublesome enough but Jaemin allows himself to believe he has it more difficult than the average teenager.

Yes, he is an attractive and popular boy, his parents are loving towards each other and to him, he doesn't struggle with his studies and both students and teachers seem to adore him.

But the issue is, no one truly knows _him_ , the Jaemin they all care for isn't the real one.

It's not like he's being completely fake, Jaemin was indeed raised to be kind to others and mindful of the words he speaks, he harbors true love for the world and people around him.

What he wasn't taught what to do with, is his always present desire to cut up the people he cares for, an oxymoron of a feeling because he doesn't want to see them hurt but he oh so desperately longs to see them bleed and taste it, to transform into them because he believes that is the closest he can be with them, a level only he can reach.

Jaemin chews on his lower lip as he stares at his best friend Renjun, the cute frown on his face as the slightly older boy focuses on his assignment across him at the table they're sitting at in the school's library.

Renjun is so cute and pretty, reminds him of a fairy and Jaemin knows if he were to voice this the shorter boy would glare at him before slapping his arm or kicking his shin, always careful to not cause serious damage.

He wants to take out the scissors from inside Renjun's backpack that is propped against his chair, wants to graze Renjun's thin wrist with the sharp edge to cut a clean slice in his skin, watch the red seep from it, and lap it up.

Jaemin hides these thoughts, scolds himself for even thinking them before Renjun looks up and rolls his eyes at him, mumbling about how he doesn't understand how Jaemin doesn't fail any tests when he sucks at studying.

Keeping the secret of your ("repulsive, a fucking curse," Jaemin has cried to himself during the hardest nights, muffling his sobs against his pillow) quirk is something very difficult to do and Jaemin is proud of how he has managed to do it for so long now.

Really, only once was Jaemin's secret on the risk of being revealed.

He was but a child, already assumed as quirkless because he was nearing his 8th birthday and nothing changed in him nor did he showcase any type of powers. Jaemin was playing in his backyard with his adorable younger cousin, a game of tag when the younger boy tripped on his feet and fell down.

Jisung, sweet and cute Jisung that Jaemin absolutely adored as if he were his own brother and not a cousin, cried in pain and fear as he watched his now bloody knees.

Jaemin's reaction should have been to wipe the boy's tears away and help him up, maybe carry him to their parents inside if he was hurting too much to walk on his own.

But he didn't react like that, no. Jaemin stared at the vibrant scarlet red blood, eyes tracking a drop trail down Jisung's scrawny leg, and before he could realize what he was doing, he had his lips wrapped around a part of the scrapped open knee, pressing his tongue against the wound the same way he does when having a popsicle.

It tasted better than any popsicle, any other kind of sweets he had ever tasted and it filled his young body with electrifying satisfaction.

Jisung's pained whine was what caused Jaemin to snap out of his trance, having sucked more harshly on the wound and hurting the weeping boy.

Thankfully, Jisung didn't think twice about what Jaemin had done and just cried for his parents so Jaemin stood up, wiped away at his mouth with the ends of his jumper, and helped his little cousin to his feet.

Because Jisung was so upset his parents ended up leaving earlier than planned and Jaemin went up to his room. He couldn't stop thinking about how good Jisung's blood has tasted, how _happy_ he was to have tasted his adorable Jisung's blood, how it felt to him like he had gotten _closer_ to him.

Then, he felt it, his body transforming and he ran to the standing mirror in a corner of his bedroom to find Jisung being his reflection. Jaemin locked himself in his room until he figured out how to go back to his own form, fortunately, his parents didn't check on him during that time because Jaemin found out he didn't only look like Jisung but he also sounded like him.

Growing up, Jaemin found himself wanting to experience what he did with Jisung many times, so many times he was scared of himself and kept his distance from sharp objects. 

How unfortunate, because he enjoyed cooking with his parents but each time he held a knife and they were there, something inside him screamed at him to cut them, taste at least a drop of their surely sweet blood.

Jaemin's self-restraint snapped once, when he was looking after a bird that had gotten hurt when it flew into his closed window. The afternoon he was supposed to free it after it had healed, his parents found him sobbing in the backyard, holding the bird's dead and bloodied body.

They failed to notice the red staining in his teeth, assumed a cat had killed the pretty bird and an upset Jaemin picked it up. They failed to look twice at the way Jaemin's shirtfront was bloodied and how their theory didn't make sense of that.

Jaemin learned to hide his disturbing thoughts, tried to ignore them himself and when they became too much (sometimes after cuddling with a friend, like Donghyuck who was always so warm because of his quirk, Jaemin has wondered a disgusting amount of times if his blood would be comforting like a cup of hot tea.) he cried himself to sleep underneath his sheets, hated and hated himself.

He always rejected the love confessions he received, scared of how his fucked up brain would take an attraction like that. That's why, when he started noticing how his eyes lingered on a particular boy whenever they walked past each other in school or sat tables away in the cafeteria, Jaemin forced himself to look away and tried to focus on something else.

Up to his third year of middle school, he had been doing well, hiding his secret and preventing the bud of attraction towards that boy with the cutest eye smile Jaemin has ever seen.

Then it all goes downhill because he gets upgraded to the advanced class and is sat at the end of that same boy's row.

His self-loathing grows as he finds himself staring at Jeno's back during class, longing to be in his skin, gulp up what he thinks must be the sweetest blood he could find because of course his crush's blood will be perfect for him, right?

Those disgusting thoughts keep on increasing and he can't hide the way he stares at Jeno anymore, his friends notice and cheer him on to confess, make a move because who would ever reject Jaemin.

One late afternoon, with the sky blending oranges and pinks, Jaemin picks up a mewling kitty, smiles at it because even when faced with the clueless and innocent animal, Jaemin keeps his mask on.

If he were to drink up the blood of this kitty that no one would even miss, could that calm down the thoughts he has of Jeno?

Feeling a heavy gaze on him, Jaemin turns to the side, his heart skipping a beat as he finds Lee Jeno standing there, staring right back at him. His smile drops for a second, panic clouding his mind and making him fear Jeno knew what Jaemin had been thinking but then he relaxes, remembering the boy's quirk is his perfect accuracy and not mind reading.

Jaemin can't help it, he beams at the handsome boy with the moon eyes and greets him. He gives in to the desire to be with him if only for their walk home, talks a mile a minute because he knows he will only have this one chance, that he will not allow himself to be close to him again.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Jaemin had said, trying to be happy with just that, the knowledge that even if he shouldn't be with Jeno or anyone really, he can still keep on admiring him from a safe distance.

He ended up adopting the kitty, scared the incident with the bird would repeat itself but thankfully it didn't. Jaemin cried the first time he rubbed his face against the purring kitty and didn't feel the need to bite him.

Maybe that newfound confidence is what made him say yes to Jeno when the other boy asked him out. Maybe, just maybe, Jaemin could trust himself now.

  
"Your smile is the cutest ever I swear," Jaemin breathed out after Jeno laughed at a silly joke he had made. He watched, completely enraptured as Jeno's ivory cheeks flushed pink before him.

He wanted to bite them, pierce his still round cheeks with baby fat that refused to go just yet, and suck out the pink, the warm blood and have it run in his veins instead.

When he looked away, hiding the scowl in his face from Jeno's doe eyes, the older reached for his hand and with a clearly nervous voice asked him if he could walk him home.

Jaemin's heart fluttered in his chest and the disgusting desire grew but he was able to ignore it, to shove it to a corner in his brain and pretend it didn't happen.

  
When Jeno introduces him to his friends, two boys Jaemin recalls seeing them hang out with Jeno during 1st and 2nd year and wait for him after school outside the middle school building, he had hoped to make a good impression.

Jaemin didn't feel too nervous before it, because no one has shown any blatant distaste towards him, everyone believing that Jaemin truly was a harmless and sweet boy.

He is quickly given reasons to worry and admittedly panic as the two older boys don't make an effort to hide how they don't like him. Jaemin tries to turn up his charm but it doesn't work and he starts getting scared.

Do they know? Is this when someone with a mind-reading quirk sees through his mask and hears the disturbing desires he harbors?

Before Jaemin can start having a panic attack or something close to it, Jeno has enough of his friend's behavior and stands up, grabs his wrist, and throws some money on the table to storm outside pulling him along.

Jaemin's heart ached as his sweet and caring boyfriend apologized for his friends, clearly upset at how the meeting between people he cares so much about went.

So Jaemin had shaken his head and reassured Jeno that it was ok, said something that hinted at them just being protective and jealous of him, and wished it was the truth because he wouldn't be able to handle it being something else like he feared.

When Jeno's cheek blushed once more, red and so inviting, Jaemin's heartbeat picked up in excitement, didn't register his boyfriend's mumbles as he lost control of his body just enough to kiss those warm cheeks, able to smell the blood running hotly beneath the skin so well he could almost taste it.

And oh God, did he smell so delicious, so perfect. Jaemin almost moaned at the idea of tasting it but sighed out instead. He leaned back, the sick thoughts becoming louder as he watched his boyfriend's face flush a rich shade of red.

He wants to cut him up, soak himself in Jeno's blood, lick it all up, drink until his stomach is full until he can turn his body into Jeno's, and appreciate it like only he could then.

"Red becomes you so much, Nono." Jaemin had whispered out, more to himself than to his flustered boyfriend.

With Jeno leaning against him, so trusting and sweet, Jaemin hated his sick desires, wanting to protect Jeno from him but unable to keep his distance now that he knows he is wanted back.

  
A month later, Jaemin loses the battle against his teenage hormones and asks Jeno to stay behind with him when classes end.

He's been kind of training the last month, working on his self-restraint by cuddling more with Jeno and his friends, burying his face on his cat's fur, kissing his boyfriend's face more and more often.

Jaemin lets himself believe he can do this, can experience normal teenage things without his brain or body betraying him after not having thought a single time about Jeno's blood the last week.

They kiss and kiss, learning together what feels good and what doesn't, enjoying the thrill of being so close to the person they like, how nice it is to kiss this intimately, the only way you can kiss someone you like this way.

He was too cocky, too stupid and he is losing control as he kissed down Jeno's neck, quickly becoming overwhelmed with how good Jeno smells, how warm he is against him, how even his skin tastes so good and if his skin tastes this good then his blood that smells so addicting must taste even better, right?

So he bites, hard, rips through the soft skin with his sharp fang-like canines that he files locked in his bathroom once he noticed how they were pointer than normal.

It's even better than he could have imagined. Jeno's blood tastes perfect, a taste Jaemin knows nothing can compare to, knowing it's Jeno's blood that he's greedily sucking up and swallowing has him seeing stars.

Jeno's blood is inside his body now, he is the only one that has tasted him like this, the only person that can possess Jeno's body and the idea of transforming into his boyfriend is almost too much.

He's overwhelmed, at the amazing taste and the knowledge that he has gotten this intimate with his perfect boyfriend.

So when Jeno shoves him off and steps back, Jaemin whines in protest. Why did he stop? Why is he so far away now? Jaemin doesn't understand and wants him close again, God he wants to taste him more, he didn't have anywhere near enough.

Then the classroom door is flung open, slamming so loudly against the wall that Jaemin flinches, his mind clearing up so quickly he feels like he's going to become sick.

Mark screams in his face, words that Jaemin knows are the truth, that he agrees with but it doesn't mean they hurt any less. 

Jaemin's heart starts breaking, his world is crumbling down and he can't properly breathe. 

This is it, his secret has been discovered in the worst way possible and his life is going to be ruined forever. Jeno will hate him, his parents will disown him, the school will surely kick him out and there is no way he will be able to get a job.

Yet, as Jaemin starts breaking down unable to stop the sobs that wreck his body, Jeno holds him and tries to comfort him, his voice as sweet as ever and Jaemin doesn't deserve this.

Jaemin didn't expect, never dared to imagine, that someone could accept him with his disgusting quirk yet Jeno does. He wipes his tears away and hears him out, reassures him that he's not sick, scolds his friends for how they reacted and Jaemin keeps on being surprised as the two boys apologize and also comfort him.

Jeno proves to be the perfect boyfriend Jaemin doesn't deserve as he already knew when he keeps on being so sweet and supportive, not seeming to care that Jaemin was the cause of the wound in his neck.

Now that he has tasted Jeno's blood, he craves it almost constantly and he is so disgusted at himself no matter how much Jeno tries to convince him it's fine.

When Jeno suggests Jaemin seeks professional help, Jaemin is so sure it was his way of gently telling him that Jaemin was sick after all, that he too was disgusted with who Jaemin truly was and wanted to change him too.

Jeno convinces him by the end of that night that he didn't mean it like that, confesses he wants Jaemin to love himself too because it pains him that he doesn't.

He gets help, a nice psychologist that he pays by lying to his parents that he enrolled in a cram school. When he feels ready, close to the end of his first year of high school, he holds Jeno's hand and reveals his quirk to his parents to days later update his quirk registry.

Because quirks can't be kept a secret once they are "legalized" everyone at school finds out too and Jaemin faces ugly glances and uglier words for the first time.

But he tries to not get them to him, he's stronger now than he was before and accepts himself for who he is now, even the still random thoughts of wanting to drink the blood of his precious people.

Jeno trusts him and that gives Jaemin more reasons to trust himself too. While Jeno isn't the main reason Jaemin grows to love himself, he is definitely part of it.

Years later, when they're both working adults trying to save people in their own way that doesn't include hero licenses or risking their lives, Jaemin feels proud he can help confused and scared children like he once was.

And if Jeno offers him some of his blood every so often because he accepts and understands what it means to Jaemin, then Jaemin feels really lucky he found his special someone so early on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is officially done! Thank you for reading it~ If you enjoyed it do leave a kudo and/or a comment, those are very appreciated! Thank you~
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mapachiii), [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Mapachi)


End file.
